


Sugar and Spice

by deandratb



Series: Three-Sentence AUs [1]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Three sentence prompt fic; baked goods and cuteness.





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: **bakery AU**

He has quite a sweet tooth, she can’t help noticing–comes in every day for a week, each time selecting a different treat that Jean baked herself.

On the eighth day, there’s no sign of him until right before closing; just when Jean has begun to wonder and even worry a little, he’s waiting outside as she goes to lock up.

Lucien gives her a rose and a smile, and offers to walk her home.

**Author's Note:**

> [give me a pairing + an AU setting and I will write you a three-sentence fic](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
